Inside Edition: Where Are They Now?
by Rukie Martinez
Summary: It is the 13th season and a lot of juicy things have happened. Rukia pregnant? Ichigo crushing on Riruka? Momo in love with Kaien? Find out in The latest gossip in Iniside Edition: Where Are They Now?   T just in case
1. Ichigo Kurosaki

**Surprise! I'm back! I hope you guys enjoy this more than I am. Wish me luck and I'll to keep you guys out of your seats. **

Me: Welcome everyone! It is I, Yoruichi! I am your host on Inside Edition: Where are They Now? It has been an amazing 13 seasons of nothing but awesomeness! Our characters and their relationships have changed and that's great! I will be interviewing the same people plus a few new characters. First we have Ichigo Kurosaki!

Ichigo: Hey.

Me: So it's official huh? You and Rukia are finally going out?

Ichigo: Uh yeah. We have since season 8. But since her part has been cut a bit I haven't gotten to see her in a while.

Me: It tests your love for one another. And trusts. I mean while your on set she could be somewhere with Renji and they could be making out or having sex.

Ichigo: Yoruichi, I know you're trying to test me, but I assure you that I trust her with my life. And I won't have you doubting me with lies.

Me: Fine. Fine. Next question then. How is it working with a new cast? And when you add some of your old cast does it make you feel relieved?

Ichigo: It's like in season five. It is a filler. We meet new people and its great and all. But you know after the season they won't be back. So we try to enjoy each other's company but when the time comes we hold our heads up and depart.

Me: Anyone you're going to miss?

Ichigo: Yes. Actually I am going to miss Riruka Dokugamine.

Me: Oh? And why her?

Ichigo: Both on and off stage she has had me laughing until I can't breathe. She's really fun to work with. And it's cute that she likes my character.

Me: Nice. And who do you think you'll do when Bleach is finished?

Ichigo: Well I will be on Durarara!

Me: And are you excited about that show? I know you have done special pop-ups in different shows but in Durarara you are one of the important characters right?

Ichigo: The great thing about that show is that I get to work with a lot of my fellow Bleach members, so acting is easier and we're already use to most of the actors.

Me: Okay, we're almost out of time but I still have on more question. And I have to hear from you first.

Ichigo: Shoot.

Me: Is Rukia pregnant?

Ichigo: I neither deny nor confirm that statement.

Me: Oh! Tell me! Everyone is eager to know as well! She is isn't she?  
>Ichigo: I didn't say she was.<p>

Me: So she isn't?

Ichigo: I didn't say that either.

Me: Shit. Well we're out of time. Please stay tune. Next up is Rukia Kuchiki!


	2. Rukia Kuchiki

**Chapter two**

Me: Well Ichigo being out opening 'act' his interview was short. Such a shame. *shakes head* right now we have Miss. Rukia Kuchiki!

Rukia: Hey guys! *smiles*

Me: How are things going between you and Ichigo?

Rukia: Well, distant as always but I don't feel any less love for him.

Me: So-are you pregnant?

Rukia: I knew you were going to ask that right away. And I'm being very honest right now. Both Ichigo and I have been trying to have a baby for awhile but I just can't have one because apparently I have a hostile environment. The doctor told me it would be very hard, even impossible for me to have a child.

Me: I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to bring up some bad feelings.

Rukia: It's okay. We pretend that Grimmjow is our baby. ^^

Me: How do you do that?

Rukia: Ha! How can we not? On set he would always pout when he messed up. So me and Ichigo talked it over and decided that Grimmjow will be our baby. *Smiles*

Me: Moving on! Since our last interview, how are things going between you and Renji?

Rukia: Decent.

Me: More details?

Rukia: Oh, um well he as a new girlfriend already. He's going out with Orihime Inoue.

Me: Seriously?

Rukia: *nods* they are the 'power couple' on set. All the drama goes to them and so does the attention. Being one of Renji's best friends I can honestly say that he cheats on her, and being one of Orihime's new friends I can also say she cheats on him.

Renji from back stage: Rukia! You should be grateful that Orihime isn't here!

Rukia to Renji: but isn't this live? And she told me she would be recording it and watch it once she got home.

Me: Renji, go back to your corner!

*Renji steps on stage and walks to Rukia*

Me: I said go sit down in the back room!

*Rukia looks at Renji and smirks*

Me: ABARAI!

Renji: Going. *leaves*

Me: *sighs* so you and Orihime are friends now?

Rukia: Yes! It's nice that we are friends now. It sort of happened so sudden. She and I began talking after this crazed shooter came on set and threatened to kill us all. Under Kubo's orders we both hid in a supply closet. One thing led to another and we developed a traumatic friendship.

Me: Shooter?

Rukia: Well, yes. Sadly, a few of us got hurt. I don't know all the details really, being trapped in the closet the whole time, but the guy came when Ichigo had the day off. So of course it was very difficult.

Me: and did it leave any personal wounds inside of you?

Rukia: Yes. The fact of being scared for your life can be very terrifying. You don't know fear unless a man has a gun to your forehead and asking for you to quit the show.

Me: and that happened to you?

Rukia: No. Orihime.

Me: If you don't mind. Will you please tell us the story?

Rukia: *takes a deep breath* Alright. It happened only six-teen weeks ago. Ichigo had left to talk to his family, and I to work. Things seemed pretty much normal. When I arrived on set people seemed to behaving strangely. The shooter had not made his presence known yet, but it seemed as though we all knew something bad was going to happen.

Me: Did you get that feeling?

Rukia: Looking back I want to say I felt slightly different. Maybe that I knew I should've just played hooky. But I honestly don't recall feeling anything but alone that day.

Me: Alone?

Rukia: Without Ichigo, going on set felt as though I lost my half. We had work together for the longest time. So it was different.

Me: please continue with your story.

Rukia: Well, we did our usual scenes. But then suddenly all we hear are sirens going off. Freaking out, we all just scatter. Orihime, Ulquiorra, Aizen, Momo, Kubo, and I all went behind a large desk. Kubo starts telling us in pairs to go into different places. Both, Orihime and I, being terrified don't question him and go into this small closet. An hour must have gone by and we just started talking. Saying some personal things about each other. Then all of a sudden he opens the door. I recognized him but at the same time he seemed like a stranger.

He pulls Orihime by the hair and held the gun to her forehead. He says he wants her and I to quit and if we don't he'll kill us. Of course we told him we would. He then shot her in the arm as a warning that he was dead serious and left.

Me: And what happened to Orihime?

Rukia: Well I had to help her of course. I pulled the bullet out and helped her. I believe that was the day Renji and her got together.

Me: Thank you very much for your input. One more question before you go. I heard some rumors that Byakuya Kuchiki and Momo Hinamori are secretly together?

Rukia: Why would I know that?

Me: Well because you're his sister…

Rukia: On stage I'm his sister. I don't pry into his life he doesn't pry into mine. How it works.

Me: *disappointed* well that's it for Rukia Kuchiki. Next up is Renji Abarai!


End file.
